Prophecy Roleplay
Part of a major prophecy? Yeah, that figures. I saw that DawnClan roleplay needs to be archived again, and I don't find it easy to keep up with it there, with everything else going on. Here, you can roleplay as your prophecy cats. To add your cat as a prophecy cat, you must: #Have at least 3 cats in a clan(s). #Have a page for at least ONE of your characters. To have a prophecy cat, you must ask 4pinkbear or ask at the prophecy's talk page. However, the prophecy auditions have officially ended, and 4pinkbear is making the prophecy right away. ;D Archives These are the archives of past roleplay. Current roleplay is considered the "next" archive. '' '''Archives:' Prophecy Roleplay Archive 1 /Archive 2/ Archive 3 /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ Archive 6 /Archive 7/ /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ /Archive 10/ /Archive 11/ /Archive 12/ 4th Prophecy Roleplay Samantha reappeared. "I left the other Star Cats to the work, I have to play with my siblings." she mewed. Mew Mew Sakura! 18:39, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart smiled. "Meet your baby brothers, Edward and Ricekit." ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 18:41, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dawwwww....they're so cute, Himeheart!" Samantha mewed. Edward blinked open his eyes and squeaked in alarm, revealing deep blue-green eyes. Samantha jumped back in alarm herself. "H-he looks just like him, too!" she meowed. "The eyes, the fur, I just hope he doesn't get an x-shaped scar on his forehead, that would, no offense, make it ghostly creepy!" Mew Mew Sakura! 19:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart chuckled. Ricekit opened his eyes. They were brown. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 19:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Mmm...they possess both eye colors he has had that were permanent. He was born with blue-green eyes...but then after what Maxis forced him to drink...yeah." Samantha mewed, scraping up a ball of moss. She tossed it to Edward, who played with it gently. Mew Mew Sakura! 19:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I wonder how the Star Cats are doing," Himeheart wondered. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 19:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What they hey!?" Whisperpool spat at Hawkfrost. "You heard me. We're not taking down the forcefield-we need Richtofen!" he hissed. Richtofen whimpered. "What for?" Whisperpool spat. "What for? How about FOR research!?" Hawkfrost hissed. Mew Mew Sakura! 19:55, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So? Just to kill him later?" Phoenixfeather guessed, unsheathing her claws. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 20:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Heh, heh. Look like Dempsey put on a few pounds." a voice chuckled. It was Nikolai. "Shuddup, Nikolai. You've gotten more annoying here." Richtofen complained. Mew Mew Sakura! 20:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They took Nikolai to the Dark Forest? Was drinking that much vodka bad?" Grassdawn wondered. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 20:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nikolai laughed, then his eyes gleamed. "You all think vodka...you all think that's the only thing I do? I've had 5 mates-all died but one. I killed them each individually because they wouldn't do my biddings." Nikolai meowed evilly. Richtofen sighed. "Anyone vho knows Nikolai knows his dark side." he meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 20:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Look, if you don't let Richtofen join StarClan, we'll be ripping us some new Dark Forest pelts for our den!" Ebonystorm threatened. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 20:35, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You want to play a game? Oh, I love games!" Richtofen mewed, eyes bubblegum pink. "Sure, Richtofen. Let's play game. Alone. I call it, 'Send Richtofen to Dark Hallow.' Sound fun, huh?" Nikolai meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 20:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather unsheathed her claws. "If you dare touch my daughter's mate, you'll be bleeding hundreds of lives over," she threatened. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 20:43, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay! How do you play?" he meowed. "Changed mind. We're playing 'Mate with she-cats.' Kay?" Nikolai meowed. "Okay? How do you play?" Richtofen meowed, bouncing playfully. Mew Mew Sakura! 20:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Does anyone else want to kill Nikolai, or am I okay to do it to him?" Phoenixfeather snarled. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 20:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Poor clueless, over-excited Hyper-Richtofen.) "You grab a she-cat by the scruff, mate her once until she growls and throws you off so she can lick herself, then do it again." Nikolai explained. Richtofen cocked his head. "Aw, that's not fun! Let's play my game!" Richtofen mewed. "What's your game?" Nikolai muttered. "Hot-Gernade-Oh!" (Hot Potato, lol, but with Gernades) Richtofen mewed. Nikolai facepawed. Mew Mew Sakura! 20:52, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Again, I repeat, do I have clearance to kill Vodkabreath over here?" Phoenixfeather questioned. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 20:55, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nah, Richtofen's too busy bothering him to the point Nikolai's pissed off." Dempsey meowed. "You play Gernade, I play Mate." Nikolai meowed, and darted forward, knocking Whisperpool to the ground. "WHAT THE ****!!!???" Whisperpool screeched in protest. Mew Mew Sakura! 20:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ebonystorm charged at Nikolai angrily. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 20:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen felt this strange urge to dig a hole. So he dug underneath him. Then he looked into the bushes and found what appeared to be a throwing disc. "Nikolai! Come look!" he mewed. Nikolai groaned and padded over to Richtofen. Richtofen dropped it into the hole. "Go get it for me." Richtofen mewed. Suddenly, it activated with a purple glow as Nikolai jumped in. And it swallowed Nikolai inside of it. "Nikolai?" Richtofen mewed. "Hmm...strange." he meowed, seizing the disc. "LET ME OUT! RICHTOFEN, WHAT DID YOU DO!?" a voice yelled from inside. "YEEAAAYYY! Zis means...zis...means...I can carry Nikolai with me vherever I go!" Richtofen mewed. Mew Mew Sakura! 22:53, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Himeheart would not be proud," Snowdusk commented. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 22:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (He's all goofy-Hawkfrost put a temporary personality-switch spell on Richtofen so he'd not give anyy of their weaknesses away.) Richtofen giggled. "You're funny!" he mewed. "Oh crap-who made Richtofen drunk!? Lemme guess-The Dark Forest didn't want him to give anything away, so they made him go all goofy so he wouldn't be able to tell us their weaknesses." Whisperpool growled. Richtofen woke up for a split second, and yowled, "YOU NEED TO-" but was cut off as he winced in pain. The way he moved, well, made him look like he must be in illusionary fire. And then Whisperpool saw Maxis. Maxis' eyes gleamed this twisted red, with invisble fire reflected in it. Richtofen was given the illusion that he's burning in a fire. "Ze pain...wunderbar..." he meowed, his mouth and eye twitching in sync as a maniacal laughter erupted out of Richtofen. Maxis sneered at the Star Cats. Richtofen winced again in pain. Mew Mew Sakura! 23:09, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (May I please kill Maxis?) Phoenixfeather unsheathed her claws. "How dare you!" she yowled. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 23:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I sense trouble....We'll be off now.(Lotuspetal can teleport herself and other cats) Bye Himeheart, Samantha, Edward, Ricekit and other cats." Lotuspetal mewed and teleported to Phoenixfeather and the other cats, only leaving a flurry of lotus flowers where her, Twilightpaw, Silentkit, Strawberrypaw and Hollowpaw where. .... "We're here to help!" Twilightpaw yowled happily. "Hollowpaw, put Silentkit in one of those invisible protective chambers you make." Lotuspetal ordered. Hollowpaw nodded and picked up Silentkit and placed him in a safe spot. Hollowpaw walked in a circle around Silentkit and the tom kit became invisible. "Done." Hollowpaw mewed and ran back over to Lotuspetal and his sisters. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 00:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Don't get in the way," Ebonystorm meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 00:38, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hollowpaw growled at Ebonystorm. "We arent getting in the way. We are helping." Hollowpaw growled. "Shut up Hollowpaw!" Lotuspetal hissed imparitively. Hollowpaw glared at Lotuspetal. "We just want to help." Lotuspetal mewed. "If you dont want the help, Lotuspetal can teleport us away!" Twilightpaw mewed. Strawberrypaw nodded. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 00:45, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Listen, just stay back. These guys are Dark Forest cats, not your everyday rival Clan warriors," Dawnlight meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 00:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I have fought Dark Forest cats before." Lotuspetal mewed and stepped up a few steps. "I am top deputy of IrisClan. I think I can beat a few Dark Forest cats." Lotuspetal mewed, a slight growl was hidden in her mew. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 00:50, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You don't understand. They have Richtofen on their side, and they'll kill him if they want to," Dusklight pointed out. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 00:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lotuspetal sighed and rolled her eyes. Suddenly, a large bright ginger and tortoiseshell tom kit appeared next to Lotuspetal. "Oh hey Silentkit...Wait?! Silentkit! You where supposed to be in the protecive thingy!" Lotuspetal yowled. Silentkit shrugged and sighed then dissappeared again. Lotuspetal stared blankly at where the kit was. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 00:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Does that happen often?" Grassdawn asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 00:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen winced and fell to the ground, eyes strained in completely utter pain. Mew Mew Sakura! 01:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen!" Ebonystorm shouted. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 01:01, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Strawberrypaw shook her head. "He must have figured out his new power, not being affective to other cats' powers." Hollowpaw mewed, his face dull. Lotuspetal kept staring at the spot where Silentkit was, her mouth opening wider and wider. Lotuspetal snapped out of her trance and looked at where Rictofen is. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grassdawn lashed his tail. "Foxdung." ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 01:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Strawberrypaw can use this strawberry fruit thing and put it on cats wounds to heal them!" Twilightpaw exclaimed. Strawberrypaw nodded, looking slightly embarassed. "Dont be embarassed of your power! All I can do is read emotions! Your power is way cooler than mine!" Twilightpaw mewed. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:30, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not really necesarry right now," Ebonystorm meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 01:35, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hawkfrost put a forcefield-thingy around Richtofen while Maxis tortured the poor tom. "There. Now the Star Cats can't touch him or help him." Hawkfrost mewed. Richtofen screamed in pain. "Come on Star Cats. Try and help him." Maxis taunted. Dempsey let out a battle cry and leapt forward, charging at Maxis. "WAIT DEMPSEY, NO!" Samantha spat, but it was too mate. Maxis inflicted the illusion of burning on Dempsey too, and so, Hawkfrost put a forcefield-thingy around him. Mew Mew Sakura! 11:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (The fire and the burning is this wierd illusionary power that Maxis can cast. It's the only illlusion he has-much different than Phoenixfeather's illusions) Dempsey tried to pat out the fire that was burning him. Then, he tried blowing it out. Richtofen just lay there in the fire, trying to absorb it. Then he remembered the forcefield repelled his powers. He screamed in pain. Samantha hissed, ready to leap out there. .::. "So...I'm assuming since they've been there for an hour, its not going well. Hikari, Himeheart. We should go check on them." Lavenderheart mewed. "Hey, look! I found papers!" Edward squeaked. "Ricekit, let's tear them up!" he mewled. "No, no, no. That's your father's research." Lavenderheart meowed. "Lavenderheart, whose my father?" Edward meowed. Lavenderheart and Himeheart exchanged glances. "You'll meet him on the way, little one, but we need to go. You'll see him there." Lavenderheart meowed.Mew Mew Sakura! 12:09, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricekit smiled. "Yay!" .::. "You foxhearted coward! I'm surprised you went to StarClan in the first place!" Phoenixfeather snarled at Maxis. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 12:13, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah, but things change." Maxis meowed with a sigh, but then snickered. Richtofen was breathing, but barely moved, sprawled out onto the grass with literally burning pain. Then, Himeheart, Lavenderheart, Hikari, and the two kits appeared. Edward mewed, "Where are we?" "Shush, little one, don't speak." Lavenderheart meowed. Edward nodded and sat up. Mew Mew Sakura! 12:38, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricekit's eyes widened, and he almost darted forward to help Richtofen if Hikari stretched her front leg out to keep the small tom from being hurt. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 12:45, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Who is that tom who looks dead on the ground, mom?" Edward mewed, pointing to Richtofen. Mew Mew Sakura! 12:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's your father being tortured by his horrible brother," Himeheart meowed sadly. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 12:49, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Edward's eyes looked like they'd pop out of his head. "Why is uncle torturing him, then!?" he spat. Maxis sneered when he saw Himeheart. "There's the fire-colored cat with my nephews!" he mewed, stepping away from torturing and tormenting Dempsey and Richtofen for one second. Richtofen started panting horribly as if he was lucky to survive that. "Lookie here. My nephews and my niece-both from different mothers, same father." he snickered. He picked up Ricekit and poked him. "This one's kinda puny, isn't it?" Maxis mewed. "LET GO OF MY BROTHER!" Edward spat, leaping at Maxis and biting the tom's ear. In shock, Maxis dropped Ricekit, and Edward jumped down to help his brother up. Mew Mew Sakura! 12:55, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricekit lashed his tail. "I am not short! I'm fun-sized!" he snarled. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 12:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Edward snarled as well, at Maxis. "And who do you think you are, messing with my twin?" Edward spat. "Your uncle." Maxis meowed, unsheathing his claws. "You know what? You look just like your father. In fact, you have the same name, too. You just need an x-shaped scar to match the one I gave him years ago." Maxis meowed. Richtofen somehow got to his senses, got up, and lunged at Maxis. They went tumbling and disappeared into the shadows, but their hisses and fighting could be heard in the background. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricekit looked at Himeheart. "Momma, why does uncle Maxis hate daddy?" he asked. "He's...not right in the head," Himeheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Maxis tortured Richtofen and tormented the tom through the years. Richtofen...probably isn't the dad he seems he is." Takeo meowed, looking away. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:05, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricekit lashed his tail. "I don't care! I wanna hurt Maxis now!" he growled. "Ricekit, you're too young," Hikari meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "My point was-" "Takeo..." Dempsey interrupted. Takeo sighed. "Nevermind..." he grumbled. Richtofen slashed Maxis' ear, leaving a nick. "I'll teach you to touch my kits!" Richtofen snapped. Maxis sneered and dodged when he lunged, pinned Richtofen to the ground. "DARK FOREST! ATTACK!" Hawkfrost yowled. "Himeheart, run!" Lavenderheart meowed to the young queen and her kits. Maxis knocked out Richtofen with a blow to the head, grabbed a hidden-in-the-bush vine net, trapped Richtofen in it, and hung it in the tree. There was no way Richtofen would ever get out-he was prisoner. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:13, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart snatched her kits up and ran as fast as she could. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen woke up to find himself hanging in the air, inside a twoleg-mesh thing called a net, except made of vines made of metal. "Help!" he shrieked. He sat down. "MAXIS YOU TRAITOR! I'M YOUR KIN!" he shrieked. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather raced up. "How do I get you down?" ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No, you go fight! I'll figure it out-give me a minute!" he yowled in reply. Then he realised, there is no way out. "Realll nice, Maxis. Trapping your brother in where he may meet a second death. My brother, a traitor." he hissed. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Can't you melt it?" Phoenixfeather asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They're repelling my powers here because zey know I'll escape zhe moment I use zem!" he meowed frantically. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:23, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, I have some fire powers," Phoenixfeather meowed. "Would that work?" ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't think so..." he meowed. "And you'd burn me in the process." he added. He slammed against the side and it fell out of the tree and smashed on the ground, freeing him instantly. "Oh, how obvious!" he spat angrily. He was hoping for a challenge-he likes challenges. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Then let's hurry out of here before they capture you again!" Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I can't leave until the forcefield is broken! I can't even teleport! It was a trap they set up for you-considering they're about to launch an attack on all the clans!" he hissed. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Then how do I break it-daughter's mate say what?" Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:34, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The Dark Forest-they plan on striking the forest. Remember the storm clouds? I was trying to tell you guys!" Richtofen hissed, however, worry was in his tone. Fear was present in his eyes. "Unless we kill Maxis, I will never escape here." he meowed with a sigh. A tear dripped out of his eye and hit the floor. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:06, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Do I have permission to kill Maxis?) "I knew it. The storm clouds meant something, but I never thought..." Phoenixfeather murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sure, but you know he'll be back later on. At least he'll die to buy time for Richtofen and the others to escape.) "But nobody listened, so I fled with Himeheart to the cliffside." he meowed. "We all know they want to wipe out the clans, or keep them prisoners. And the leaders of every group in the forest are all meeting at DawnClan camp. I'm leader of Der Riese. I MUST be there." he meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay then, we just gotta kill Maxis, right?" Phoenixfeather asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:13, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I think. And I'm probably late already for the meeting-Icefeather will be upset. I never miss a meeting." Richtofen meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather looked around close to Richtofen. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis lunged from behind, throwing Richtofen forwards into a tree. "Heh, I'm surprised I damaged him at all!" Maxis mewed, then turned to Phoenixfeather. "You look a lot like Sophia, just not the fur color. You have the same body-shape, eyes, the fluffy tail...yeah. You could be related." he meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't care whom I'm like, I'm my own self!" Phoenixfeather growled. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well then, if you are, then why don't you help your grandkits?" Maxis mewed, revealing Edward and Ricekit, both trapped in a vine-cage that looked 10x stronger. Himeheart was in one, too. Richtofen was unconscious. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You monster! Why do you enjoy hurting people? Was your family that messed up?" Phoenixfeather spat. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:29, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Being the son of a hateful mother and a Dark Forest cat? Watching my father kill my sister? Heck yeah!" Maxis spat.Mew Mew Sakura! 14:30, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather charged forward, her paws glowing bright orange with fire. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hurt me and I'll beat Richtofen down again." Maxis meowed. "Just like the old way I did: by electricuted stick." Mew Mew Sakura! 14:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather barely slowed down as she swiped at Maxis. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:35, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks." Maxis meowed, and grabbed an electric-powered zapping stick. He threw it at Richtofen and it hit the tom in the back, electricuting Richtofen instantly. "M-m-make i-it s-stop!" he shrieked. Maxis leaped over and started hitting Richtofen with it until Richtofen was bleeding from it. (You can kill Maxis now, and then teleport to DawnClan so Richtofen can get to the meeting.) Mew Mew Sakura! 14:38, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Yowling in anger, Phoenixfeather leapt at Maxis and gripped him with her glowing paws. It wasn't long before the tom began to melt. "I wish you hadn't turned out this way, but so long, Count von Foxheart!" ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:41, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen gasped out, "Is it over-r-r?" He trembled with every step. "I can't miss my meeting, so let's go." he meowed, pulling down Himeheart and his kit's traps and melted the top so they could crawl out. "Are you alright?" he mewed. "My powers work again. There's just one thing I want to say to Hawkfrost." he meowed. "Hey, Hawkfrost, did you know your storm gave me a new element to control?" "No, what?" "Lightning." "WHAT!?" And Richtofen sent a bolt of lightning to electricute Hawkfrost. "Now, I need to get to my meeting. We all should go-its at DawnClan camp." he mewed. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:44, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather nodded and pulled Himeheart close. "I was so worried," the ginger she-cat murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hawkfrost growled, his fur now a midnight-black. "I can't be known as Hawkfrost anymore if I'm this black. From now on, call me Burntbranch ,and that's final." he hissed. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:50, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silvermask snorted. "Burntbranch? What a ridiculous name!" ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How about Napalmstrike?" Hawkfrost grumbled. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:52, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Better," Silvermask meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's based off a Black Ops Killstreak: Napalm Strike. FIRE!!!) "Thanks. I look like a burned victim." Napalmstrike grumbled. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bronzefire laughed at Napalmstrike's fur until Silvermask smacked him. "Keep your mouth shut, insane cat." ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Kill him, Silvermask. I have work to do-taking over the clans and hypnotizing them for an army big enough to take over the world-oh YESSS!" Mew Mew Sakura! 15:05, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silvermask grinned insanely and slaughtered Bronzefire. Bronzefire looked at Silvermask and meowed, "Why?" ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:06, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You'll just reappear in a few seconds." Tigerstar meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 15:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- A few moments later, Bronzefire reappeared. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:09, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "See? No harm done." Tigerstar mewed encouragingly. Mew Mew Sakura! 15:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bronzefire merely stuck his tongue out at Tigerstar. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tigerstar slaughtered Bronzefire again. Mew Mew Sakura! 15:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Maybe we'd better leave him here. It's obvious he may turn traitor," Silvermask suggested. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We have to get to our Leader now. Bye." Lotuspetal mewed and teleported away with Strawberrypaw, Silentkit, Twilightpaw and Hollowpaw, only leaving a flurry of lotus blossoms where they where. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 18:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Prophecy Roleplay